Sonic & Adam The Hedgehog 2006
by JamesOps2
Summary: The First Fanfic for Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic 2006 with a Twist, Sonic has a brother to take care of aswell as himself.
1. Sonic and Adam's Story

SONIC AND ADAM THE HEDGEHOG 2006 – SONIC'S STORY

MAID- Miss Elise...  
ELISE- It... It's all right.

*ELISE walks onto a platform to preform the Soleanna Vow*

ELISE- We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light...

*A person screams as robots land onto the ceramony platform, EGGMAN enters from above in the EGG MOBILE*

EGGMAN- A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald! Now Princess, this way please.

*Sonic and Adam enter and destroy EGGMAN's robot fleet, they then turns towards Eggman*

SONIC- My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there.  
ELISE- You... It can't be!  
SONIC- I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!  
ADAM – I'm Adam The Hedgehog!  
ELISE- Oh!?  
EGGMAN- Not those irritating hedgehogs again! Attack!

*More of Eggman's robots come from above and fire missles at Sonic; Adam and Elise*

ELISE- Aah-!?

*Sonic grabs Elise and escapes the Missle fire*

ELISE- Well... Um... Why are you two helping us?  
SONIC- No special reason.

*A giant claw appears and snatches Elise from Sonic & Adam*

ELISE- Sonic! Adam! Aaaah!  
EGGMAN- I'm afraid our little game ends now.  
ELISE- Sonic, take this!

*Elise throws the GREEN CHAOS EMERALD to SONIC & ADAM*

SONIC- I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!  
ELISE- I know!  
EGGMAN- Hmph! It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!

*EGGMAN escapes in a giant ship along with ELISE. SONIC chases after them. Meanwhile, above on top of a building, a white hedgehog named SILVER watches*

SILVER- I've finally found him... the Iblis Triggers!

(Upon completeing TOWN Mission: Find Tails!)  
TAILS- Sonic! Adam!  
SONIC- Tails! Long time no see!  
TAILS- I'm glad that you're here, Sonic! I heard from the people of this city that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!  
SONIC- OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake.  
TAILS- Heh heh. I'll do my best!

(Upon completing ACT 1: WAVE OCEAN)  
TAILS- It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Go to the Desert!)

*in a dream ELISE has*

DUKE- You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens.

*She wakes up and see's Sonic and Adam*

ELISE- Mr. Sonic! Mr Adam!  
SONIC- Just call us Sonic & Adam. Now then, are you OK?  
ELISE- I-I'm so glad that you came...  
SONIC- I always keep my word.  
Adam - Sonic!  
EGGMAN- It looks like pesky rats has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, hedgehogs to be more precise... The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster.  
SONIC- Tails!  
ADAM- Got it! Let's go!

(Upon completing Boss Battle One: Amigo Boss 1)  
SONIC- How long is this going to go on?  
TAILS- Let's split up. I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess, Sonic!  
SONIC- OK. You be careful, Tails.  
TAILS- Leave it to me!

*TAILS leaves as SONIC & ADAM turns to ELISE*

SONIC- Hold on tight!  
ELISE- OK!

(Upon completing ACT 2: DUSTY DESERT)  
ELISE- I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help...

*Notices a wound on SONIC*

ELISE- You're hurt!  
SONIC- It's nothing.  
ELISE- Don't say that. I'm sorry. It's all my fault...  
SONIC- Smile.  
ELISE- What?  
SONIC- That smile of your is reward enough for me. Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?  
ELISE- Yes. The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris... And if we anger him, he will destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury... I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father then... And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?

*SONIC doesn't respond*

ELISE- Sonic?

*SONIC starts running off*

ELISE- Sonic? Adam! Wait! I can't run that fast!  
SONIC- Don't worry. Just raise your head and run!

*After some running*

SONIC- You feeling okay, now?  
ELISE- Yes… I-I've never run so fast before...  
ADAM- Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Go to Soleanna Caslte)

*ELISE, SONIC & ADAM spot SILVER*

ELISE- Aaaah!  
SILVER- I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Triggers. Your actions will condemn us all.  
SONIC- Who are you?  
SILVER- My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!

(Upon completing Boss Battle 2: Silver)

*SONIC, SILVER AND ADAM are still fighting*

SONIC- Hey  
SILVER- Hah!  
SONIC- Ugh!

*SONIC gets knocked to the ground*

SONIC- Ha... ha... ha...  
SILVER- Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?  
SONIC- What do you…mean?  
SILVER- It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Triggers must be destroyed!

*SILVER raises up ELISE*

ELISE- Aaaaah!  
SONIC- Elise!? Wait!  
SILVER- Hah!

*SILVER hurls SONIC across the room*

SONIC- Ugh!  
SILVER- That's just a taste of what's in store for you.  
AMY- Stop!  
SILVER- Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!  
AMY- Absolutely not!  
SILVER- Grr!  
SONIC- Thanks Amy. I appreciate it.  
AMY- Leave it to me.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Meet up with Knuckles!)

*KNUCKLES looks at a letter he recieved from EGGMAN*

ADAM - Knuckles.  
KNUCKLES- I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted me to give this to you.

*SONIC looks at the letter. EGGMAN'S voice can be heard reading the letter as SONIC reads it*

EGGMAN- Sonic and Adam the Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis. Bring your friends, if you wish.  
KNUCKLES- Hmm, he's pretty cocky, inviting all of us to come.  
TAILS- It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement.  
SONIC- I'm going.  
TAILS- Sonic?  
SONIC- Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is. I think I should thank him personally.

(Upon completing ACT 3: WHITE ACROPOLIS)  
EGGMAN- You're late.  
KNUCKLES- That's because we had to deal with your little metallic reception.  
SONIC- Where's Elise?  
EGGMAN- My, aren't we impatient...  
ELISE- Sonic!

*SONIC spots Elise*

EGGMAN- Ah ah. You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald...

*EGGMAN points to a pad on the ground*

EGGMAN- Place it there.

*SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES walk to the pad and place the GREEN CHAOS EMERALD down*

EGGMAN- Heheheheheh! Muahahahahaha!

*EGGMAN presses a button*

EGGMAN- Hmph!

*A light surround SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES and they are unable to move*

TAILS- Huh? Wha?!  
KNUCKLES- Uwah! Aaahhh!  
ELISE- Sonic?  
KNUCKLES- No!  
EGGMAN- It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself! Ohohohohoho!

*They disappear in a flash of light*

Sonic- Aaahhh!  
Knuckles- Aaahhh!  
Tails- Aaahhh!  
Adam – Aaahhh!

*ELISE stares in disbeleif*

EGGMAN- Rest assured... They're not dead... yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But as you now know, my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power.  
ELISE- My power?  
EGGMAN- Yes, with you and the miracle gems known as the Chaos Emeralds... I can complete my plans. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world. So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side.

*Meanwhile, we see SONIC, TAILS, ADAM and KNUCKLES in the future*

SONIC- Aaahhh!  
TAILS- Uuuh?  
KNUCKLES- Gaah! Ouch!  
ADAM – What the?  
TAILS- Oh... Boy, do I feel dizzy… … Where are we?  
ROUGE- Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys.  
TAILS- Rouge! Shadow!  
ROUGE- Hi. Long time no see!  
SHADOW- This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline.  
TAILS- The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!  
ADAM- Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here.  
KNUCKLES- Now, how can we get back to our own time?  
SHADOW- You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy.  
SONIC- I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will...  
SHADOW- Yes, but that alone is insufficient.  
SONIC- ... Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together. Agreed?

(Upon completing ACT 4: CRISIS CITY)  
KNUCKLES- No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future?  
TAILS- How could it come to this?

*SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, ADAM, SHADOW, and ROUGE spot three figures talking to each other. There is SILVER and BLAZE, the other appears to be a blue SHADOW, who is called MEPHILES*

SILVER- Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?  
MEPHILES- The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world.

*MEPHILES shows a picture of SONIC and ADAM to SILVER*

MEPHILES- And you have this person to blame.  
SILVER- ... It's impossible! So, That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?  
BLAZE- Blue hedgehog...  
MEPHILES- I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive.

*SILVER, BLAZE, and MEPHILES disappear in a flash of light*

KNUCKLES- What the... Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow...  
TAILS- Th-This is terrible! According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman! Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded! The date of this incident was... two days after the Festival of the Sun!  
SONIC- If we don't return in time, Elise will die onboard Eggman's battleship. That means...  
TAILS- Yeah... I think so.

*Later*

ROUGE- You guys are so slow. Look.  
TAILS- A chaos emerald! You've already found one!  
ROUGE- Well now... I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know.  
KNUCKLES- What?  
SHADOW- Have you guys discovered anything?  
TAILS- Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but...

*TAILS points to a fortress of fire*

ROUGE- You mean we've got to go through there?  
ADAM- If you don't like it, you can stay here.  
ROUGE- You've got to be kidding!  
SONIC- Don't be late.  
SHADOW- Same to you.

(Upon completing ACT 5: FLAME CORE)

*Flames comes out from a CHAOS EMERALD*

ROUGE- I've found a Chaos Emerald!  
SHADOW- Don't touch it!  
ROUGE- What? What's this?

*The IBLIS forms out of the CHAOS EMERALD*

(Upon completing Boss battle 3: Iblis)

*Sonic and Shadow prepare with two CHAOS EMERALDS to do Chaos Control together. The group gathers around*

SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!

*They return to present day*

TAILS- Ow!  
KNUCKLES- Looks like we made it back in one piece.  
TAILS- Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?  
SONIC- Those two can take care of themselves.

(Upon completing ACT 6: RADICAL TRAIN)

*ELISE is by herself when SONIC appears*  
ELISE- I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!

*SILVER appears from behind ELISE*

ADAM- ... You again.  
SILVER- This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Triggers... must die!  
ELISE- Sonic...  
Silver- Hah!  
Sonic- Hmph!

*EGGMAN appears*

EGGMAN- So how was your little walk, Princess?  
ELISE- Aaahh!  
SONIC- Elise!  
Silver- Haaaaa!

*SILVER throws SONIC across the room*

Sonic- Gwaah! Unnn!  
SILVER- It's time to end this!

*SHADOW appears in front of SILVER*

SILVER- Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?  
SHADOW- I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Chase Eggman!)

*ELISE stands by a tall cliff*

EGGMAN- Now stop it. You have no where to go.  
ELISE- I would rather die than be your prisoner again!  
EGGMAN- Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?  
ELISE- Farewell.

*SONIC runs onto the scene*

EGGMAN- Huh?  
ELISE- Sonic!  
EGGMAN- Grr! You won't get away that easily!

(Upon completing Boss battle 4: Eggman)  
SONIC- What you did back there a little while ago was pretty gutsy.  
ELISE- Well, I was really desperate, and um... I had to think of some way to escape at any rate. I owe you a lot, Sonic...

*SONIC doesn't respond*

ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- I'll head into the jungle!  
ELISE- OK!

(Upon completing ACT 7: TROPICAL JUNGLE)  
ELISE- It doesn't look like they're following us anymore.  
SONIC- I'll settle things here. Elise, go back to the castle.  
ELISE- OK... Sonic? It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before! Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?  
SONIC- Yeah.  
ELISE- Once you defeat Eggman... you'll leave, won't you? Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself... a girl.  
SONIC- It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy.  
ELISE- It isn't sometimes, but I love this country.  
ELISE- Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really... The same love my late father and mother had...

*We go to a scene with SOLEANNA in ELISE'S memory*

DUKE- Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And...

*We go back to SONIC and ELISE*

ELISE- And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, when you go forth on another journey again... Remember this place.  
SONIC- ... Definitely.

*ELISE suddenly stares blankly for a second*

SONIC- Elise?  
ELISE- I'm fine... Sorry. I mustn't cry... I can't...  
SONIC- Elise... smile.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Seek information of the Eggman base!)

*ELISE enters the castle, alone. She thinks of a memory in her head*

EGGMAN- Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!

*We go back to the present to see ELISE with the MAID*

MAID- Miss Elise!  
ELISE- I cannot allow harm to come to my people.  
MAID- Miss Elise?  
ELISE- It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go... There is no other choice.

*Outside, we see people stare up at EGGMAN'S Battle Craft. We see TAILS, alone. You now stop playing as SONIC and start playing as TAILS for a time*

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find Elise! with TAILS)

*We go back to ELISE, she meets up with EGGMAN*

EGGMAN- You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this.  
ELISE- What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?  
EGGMAN- Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames. His power can change time, and even control it. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. And not just in the present, but in the future and in the past!  
ELISE- You wish... to rule over... time?  
EGGMAN- Yes. Truly. And the secret... Why the secret remains dormant in you, Princess.

*ELISE stares at EGGMAN, confused*

EGGMAN- The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds... When everything is gathered, the fate of the whole world shall change! And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead.  
EGGMAN'S ROBOT- Chaos Emerald located.  
EGGMAN- Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find the entrance of the ancient castle!)

*SILVER appears in front of SONIC*

SILVER- Hyaah! You look like you're in a hurry.  
SONIC- ... So what's going on?  
SILVER- Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess.

(Upon completing ACT 8: KINGDOM VALLEY)

*EGGMAN is alone in a control room when alarms start sounding off*

EGGMAN- Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. And what's this? Stop all engines now! ... Why is this happening? No! We're about to collide!

*The battleship explodes.*

SONIC- Elise!  
SILVER- Wait, there's still a way to change this. If we return to an earlier point in time, we can prevent this.  
SONIC- ... ! I understand.  
SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SILVER- Chaos Control!  
SONIC- Silver! I can handle the rest of this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere else to go to, right?  
SILVER- You...  
SONIC- I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too, Silver.

*SILVER nods*

SONIC- Thank you, Silver!  
SILVER- Yeah... Just save her.  
SONIC- Elise!

*Returns to one day prior to the previous time*

(Upon completing ACT 9: AQUATIC BASE)

*Sonic gets into the battleship*

EGGMAN'S ROBOT- Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate open. Lifting off!

*A warning sound goes off, Sonic appears*

EGGMAN- Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. And what's this? Emergency stop. Stop all engines now! Why is this happening? No! We're about to collide!"  
SONIC- Playtime's over.  
ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman.  
EGGMAN- Grrr! I'm not finished yet!

(Upon completing Boss battle 5: Last Boss; Eggman)

*Sonic escapes from the explosion*

ELISE- Sonic!  
SONIC- Aren't you worried?  
ELISE- "If you have time to worry, then run," right?  
SONIC- Nice smile!

(CREDITS PLAY) 


	2. Shadow's Story

SONIC AND ADAM THE HEDGEHOG 2006 – SHADOW'S STORY

*Shadow gets into the GUN base*  
GUN- Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow the Hedgehog.  
SHADOW- Understood. Initiating the mission now.

(Upon completing ACT 1: WHITE ACROPOLIS)

*SHADOW and ROUGE attempt to escape*

ROUGE- Don't you want to know what this is?

*Points to the Scepter of Darkness she is carrying*

SHADOW- My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more.  
ROUGE- Fine. ... With you, it's always business.

*EGGMAN'S robots block SHADOW and ROUGE*

ROUGE- It seems they don't want us to leave.  
SHADOW- Hmph... Let's get this over with.

(Upon completing Boss Battle 1: Amigo Boss 6)

ROUGE- Ah, Soleanna, the city of water. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery...  
SHADOW- Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?  
ROUGE- How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. See?

*Points again to the Scepter of Darkness*

ROUGE- Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the GUN rendezvous point? I'd hate to dirty my hands dealing with our relentless pursuers by myself.  
SHADOW- Where's the rendezvous point?  
ROUGE- It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley.

(Upon completing ACT 2: KINGDOM VALLEY)

ROUGE- The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived here since.  
SHADOW- Accident?  
ROUGE- I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was...  
EGGMAN- The Solaris Project. It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."  
ROUGE- Doctor!  
EGGMAN- It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me.  
ROUGE- Aaah!

*The Scepter of Darkness starts to react*

EGGMAN- No... ... ! It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!  
SHADOW- Ha!  
ROUGE- Shadow!

*ROUGE notices SHADOW'S shadow start to move on it's own*

ROUGE- What? His shadow...

*Mephiles appears behind SHADOW*

MEPHILES- Well now, what's happened here? Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog!  
SHADOW- ... Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
MEPHILES- I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. What, did you forget me? I owe much to you, Shadow. Oh yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion.

*A flash of light surround ROUGE and SHADOW*

ROUGE- Aaaah!

*ROUGE and SHADOW wake up in strange ruins*

ROUGE- What is this place?  
SHADOW- It seems we've been teleported to another location by that stranger.  
ROUGE- Well, let's find out where we are.  
SHADOW- Mephiles... Who is he?

*Later*

ROUGE- I'm in... I've pinpointed our location, it's... No... that's not possible... We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!  
SHADOW- It's not where we are...  
ROUGE- Hmm...  
SHADOW- It appears we've gone through time… doesn't it?  
ROUGE- Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated.  
ROUGE- Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time.  
SHADOW- His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control... But...

*Suddenly a light flashes above them*

SONIC- Aaahhh!  
TAILS- Uuuh?  
KNUCKLES- Gaah! Ouch!

ADAM- What the?  
TAILS- Oh... Boy, do I feel dizzy Where are we?  
ROUGE- Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys.  
TAILS- Rouge! Shadow!  
ROUGE- Hi. Long time no see!  
SHADOW- This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline.  
TAILS- The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!  
ADAM - Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here.  
KNUCKLES- Now, how can we get back to our own time?  
SHADOW- You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of enagy.  
SONIC- I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will...  
SHADOW- Yes, but that alone is insufficient.  
SONIC- Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together. Agreed?

(Upon completing ACT 3: CRISIS CITY)

ROUGE- Ah ha ha ha. My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance...

*ROUGE spots OMEGA, frozen in position*

ROUGE- Omega! What's he doing here?  
SHADOW- It seems he's in some kind of standby mode.  
ROUGE- What could have possibly happened to create this future?

*ROUGE receives a call through a walkie-talkie-thing*

ROUGE- Yes, this is Rouge. Understood. We'll be there in a minute. It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go. It's not like we can do anything for him now.  
SHADOW- Yeah.

*Later*

ROUGE- You guys are so slow. Look.  
TAILS- A chaos emerald! You've already found one!  
ROUGE- Well now... I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know.  
KNUCKLES- What?  
SHADOW- Have you guys discovered anything?  
TAILS- Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but...

*TAILS points to a fortress of fire*

ROUGE- You mean we've got to go through there?  
KNUCKLES- If you don't like it, you can stay here.  
ROUGE- You've got to be kidding!  
SONIC- Don't be late.  
SHADOW- Same to you.

(Upon completing ACT 4: FLAME CORE)

*Flames comes out from a CHAOS EMERALD*

ROUGE- I've found a Chaos Emerald!  
SHADOW- Don't touch it!  
ROUGE- What? What's this?

*The IBLIS forms out of the CHAOS EMERALD*

(Upon completing Boss battle 2: Iblis)

*Sonic and Shadow prepare with two CHAOS EMERALDS to do Chaos Control together. The group gathers around*

SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!

*Rouge goes to the present*

ROUGE- Shadow? Shadow! Shadow... And he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald anymore...  
GUN- Agent Rouge? Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?  
ROUGE- Well... I'll provide a full report shortly. Right now, I have a priority situation to deal with. I need to contact E123 Omega immediately.

(Upon completing ACT 5: TROPICAL JUNGLE)  
ROUGE- This is a charming little place.

*Spots OMEGA*

ROUGE- Hi, long time no see.  
OMEGA- Rouge the Bat.

*Screen blanks out, and then returns*

OMEGA- Situation understood. What would you like me to do?  
ROUGE- Take this, and deliver it to Shadow.  
OMEGA- Acknowledged. System reactivation will commence after 1,743,216 hours. Backup power source and spare magazines secured. ...Command program priority changed. ...New mission: Shadow Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed.

*OMEGA puts himself into a state of suspended animation*

ROUGE- I'm counting on you.

*Back to the future...*

MEPHILES- So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?  
SHADOW- Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?  
MEPHILES- The answer's yes and no. ... Perhaps it's better to show you. Yes, that's you.  
SHADOW- After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?  
MEPHILES- A search for the guilty. Who did this you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. Come with me, Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice.  
SHADOW- That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone.  
MEPHILES- You forgive humanity this folly then?  
SHADOW- I determine my own destiny.

(Upon completing Boss Battle 3: Mephiles)

*OMEGA comes onto the scene*

SHADOW- Uhh! Omega!  
OMEGA- Now is the designated time. I shall provide assist.

*OMEGA starts battling MEPHILES. For some reason, OMEGA is doing too well and MEPHILES. A strike of realization comes to MEPHILES face as he begins to run from OMEGA *

MEPHILES- Grr!  
SHADOW- I won't let you escape!

*They are teleported to present day*

OMEGA- It appears Mephiles is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Meet Up With Rouge!)  
ROUGE- Hi. It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?  
SHADOW- Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles.  
OMEGA- What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?  
SHADOW- The quickest way to find the answers is to ask him directly.

*SHADOW starts to run off*

ROUGE- Hey, wait a sec!  
SHADOW- I'll confront the doctor. Rouge, you keep track of Mephiles' movements.  
ROUGE- Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying, "Hello.". Well, at least he doesn't seem any worse for the wear from his little trip.

*ROUGE goes back on her walkie-talkie-thingy*

ROUGE- This is Rouge. GUN HQ? Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me.

(Upon completing ACT 6: RADICAL TRAIN)

*SHADOW comes bashing through a wall*

EGGMAN- Wouldn't the door have been easier? So, what do you want now?  
SHADOW- Who is Mephiles? And why are you trying to capture him?  
EGGMAN- If you want to know, you should go find him yourself. But here's a hint... It's all linked to the Soleanna disaster 10 years ago.  
SHADOW- The Solaris Project.  
EGGMAN- Indeed. When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris.

*Later*

SONIC- Unnn!  
SILVER- It's time to end this!

*SHADOW teleports between SONIC, ADAM and SILVER*

SILVER- Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?  
SHADOW- I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Upon completing Boss Battle 4: Silver)

SILVER- Hyaaah!  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!

*SHADOW stops SILVER in his tracks*

SILVER- You...  
SHADOW- Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free.  
SILVER- I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close! Uuuuuh!  
SHADOW- Chaos...  
SILVER- ... Control!

*SILVER uses Chaos Control and escapes SHADOW'S bind. Both look suprised*

SHADOW- He... induced a Chaos Control.  
SILVER- I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world!  
SHADOW- Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past.  
SILVER- What? What are you talking about?"  
SHADOW- Apparently, it seems that for both of us to discover the truth, we must see the event that took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want to know.

*SHADOW and SILVER use Chaos Control to go 10 years into the past together. On a side note, remember, two people need to use Chaos Control to travel through time*

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find the Castle Entrance!)  
SS- An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!  
DUKE- Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?  
ELISE- Father!  
DUKE- Elise!

*A flame and shadow appear*

SILVER- Is that!? That flame is... Iblis!  
SHADOW- And the black shadow is the original Mephiles.  
SILVER- That's Mephiles!? They're escaping!  
SHADOW- We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles.  
SILVER- OK. Then leave Iblis to me!  
DUKE- Wait. Seal it with this...

*DUKE hands SHADOW the Scepter of Darkness*

SILVER- Hurry!

(Upon completing ACT 7: AQUATIC BASE)

SHADOW- Chaos Control!  
MEPHILES- ...What? ...Stop! I am... the sun. I transcend... time itself. A bridge to... other worlds! Who…... Who are... you?  
SHADOW- I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.  
MEPHILES- Shadow... Your face... Your form... I will remember. Your death... Certain... You... will die!

*SHADOW seals MEPHILES in the Scepter of Darkness*

*SHADOW returns to SILVER*

SILVER- Did you do it?  
SHADOW- Yes. And you?  
SILVER- .. Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. You're going to leave it behind?  
SHADOW- Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future... It's time to return.  
SILVER- Yes... Of course...  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!  
SILVER- Chaos Control!

*SHADOW and SILVER return to the present and SHADOW goes to meet up with ROUGE*

ROUGE- You're back sooner than I expected. Omega is still in pursuit of Mephiles. So, where's the kid? Hey, what did you find 10 years ago?  
SHADOW- I'd like you to look up something for me from GUN's database. Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from.  
ROUGE- Sure, but you haven't answered my question yet!  
SHADOW- I found the means to seal Mephiles.

(Upon completing ACT 8: WAVE OCEAN)

*MEPHILES is talking to OMEGA*

MEPHILES- Huh... This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form. Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your... Unnn... Ah ha ha ha ha!

*We return to OMEGA, SHADOW, and ROUGE. OMEGA is telling ROUGE and SHADOW what he found out*

ROUGE- What just happened?  
OMEGA- Shadow... The one that defeats and seals you in the future... is me.  
ROUGE- It's... It's so unfair! Shadow's always here to defend the world! Despite that... Oh, how could they do this?  
OMEGA- Eventually, when something, or someone is seen as too powerful... It is seen as a threat, and then the world becomes its enemy. This has always been the case throughout history, and so it seems, in the future.  
ROUGE- Shadow... Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that.  
SHADOW- ... I will.

(END CREDITS)


	3. Silver's Story

SONIC AND ADAM THE HEDGEHOG 2006 – SILVER'S STORY 

SILVER- This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames. These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis...  
BLAZE- Silver!  
SILVER- Blaze! What's wrong?  
BLAZE- He's appeared again.

(Upon completing ACT 1:CRISIS CITY)  
SILVER- Grrr! Come on, you monster!

(Upon completing Boss Battle 1: Iblis)  
BLAZE- Looks like we stopped it for now.  
SILVER- But, it'll just rise up from its ashes again. What's the point of all this? It'll never end!  
BLAZE- Calm down, Silver.  
SILVER- Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?  
MEPHILES- ... By knowing the truth, of course. Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe.  
SILVER- Is that the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?  
MEPHILES- To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past.  
SILVER- But I can't do that...  
MEPHILES- With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!  
SILVER- No way!  
MEPHILES- To rewrite your future, the past must be changed. You must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis. Therefore, you have to destroy the Iblis Trigger.  
SILVER- So, if I eliminate this guy, our world will be saved?  
MEPHILES- The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world. And you have this person to blame.

*Shows a picture of SONIC*

SILVER- ... Impossible! That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?  
BLAZE- Blue hedgehog?  
MEPHILES- I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive.

*SILVER is teleported to the present*

SILVER- Where am I? Blaze? Blaze! I guess we all got separated. This is so unbelievable. Now I must fight for the future!

(Upon completing ACT 2: TROPICAL JUNGLE)

*BLAZE goes to the present*

BLAZE- So this is the past... I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone. The Iblis Trigger... Blue hedgehog...

(Upon completing Blaze ACT: WAVE OCEAN)

*SILVER see's SONIC and ADAM from above, on top of a building*

SILVER- I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger!  
AMY- Now I've got you, Sonic!

*AMY hugs SILVER*

SILVER- Huh?  
AMY- It's about time I finally caught you again! Huh?! Hey! You're not Sonic! Or Adam. Um ... I'm sorry!  
SILVER- Ah, I'm... Hey, where'd he go? He must have run off!  
AMY- I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?  
SILVER- Ah... It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him.  
AMY- Well then, after you help me, I'll help you!  
SILVER- What?  
AMY- Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!  
SILVER- Hey, just wait a second! I need to...  
AMY- By the way, what's your name?  
SILVER- ... Silver.  
AMY- That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you!  
SILVER- Ah... Hey, wait!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find Sonic!)  
AMY- Hmm... I sense Sonic's and Adam's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition.  
SILVER- What am I doing?  
AMY- Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic and Adam, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver.  
SILVER- This looks so beautiful.  
AMY- What? You mean this desert?  
SILVER- Everything is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy...  
AMY- Uh...  
SILVER- Let's go. I'll help you find who you're looking for.

(Upon completing ACT 3: DUSTY DESERT)  
AMY- I can't believe we haven't located Sonic and Adam yet. Gee, I wonder where he went.

*SILVER see's SONIC, ADAM and ELISE*

ELISE- Aaaah!  
SILVER- I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Triggers. Your actions will condemn us to a never-ending nightmare.  
SONIC- Who are you?  
SILVER- My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!

(Upon Completing Boss Battle 2: Sonic)  
SONIC- Ugh!  
SILVER- Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?  
SONIC- Who... are you...?  
SILVER- It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!

*ELISE is taken away*

ELISE- Aaaaah!  
SONIC- Elise!? Wait!

*SONIC runs across the room*

SONIC- Ugh!  
SILVER- You dare turn away from me? I'll make you pay for your lack of respect!  
AMY- Stop!  
SILVER- Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!  
AMY- Absolutely not!  
SILVER- Grr!  
SONIC- Thanks Amy. I appreciate it.  
AMY- Leave it to me.

*Later*

AMY- The person you were looking for was Sonic? Were you planning to kill him?  
SILVER- He's responsible for destroying my world.  
AMY- ... That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!  
SILVER- But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world. So, I must...  
AMY- I don't believe that. No, even if it was possible, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Meet Up with Blaze!)  
BLAZE- So this is where you are. I've been looking all over for you.

*SILVER just stares*

BLAZE- What's wrong?  
SILVER- Well, uh, Blaze... To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?  
BLAZE- You're so naive... Whenether it's right or wrong, I can't say either... But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is.  
SILVER- Let's sneak into Dr. Eggman's base and find out who he's looking for. Maybe we'll learn something new.

(Upon completing ACT 4: WHITE ACROPOLIS)  
SILVER- Looks like we've arrived a little too late.

*A giant EGGMAN mech appears*

SILVER- What? Uh oh!

(Upon completing Boss Battle 3: Eggman's Mecha)  
BLAZE- That's a Chaos Emerald.  
BLAZE- It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power.  
BLAZE- Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm.  
SILVER- It transforms your thoughts into power...

*You now switch as playing as SILVER to playing as AMY*

*AMY is in EGGMAN'S base*

AMY- Hmm... I've been trying to find Sonic but now I think I'm in trouble. Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me.  
ELISE- Oh!  
COMEGA- Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards, begin searching immediately. I repeat, prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17.  
AMY- This way!  
ELISE- O-, OK!

(Upon completing Amy TOWN Mission: Escape to the Castle!)  
ELISE- Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful.  
AMY- I'm Amy, Amy Rose.  
ELISE- My name is Elise.  
AMY- Elise... Wait, you're not Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, are you? I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you.  
ELISE- Uh, yes, but someone very important to me said... Nothing starts until you take action. So I decided to heed his advice.  
AMY- His advice... Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?  
ELISE- What? No! Of course not.  
AMY- It's OK. Really. Once a girl falls in love, everything changes. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it? So, what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him?  
ELISE- Well, no... I really haven't...  
AMY- A one-way love!? That's so cute. Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look, you're a Princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one! I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck!"

*Later, ELISE is walking alone, when EGGMAN comes and kidnaps her again*

EGGMAN- Finally. I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess.

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Look for clues on Sonic!)

*SILVER encounters MEPHILES*

SILVER- Mephiles... Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?  
MEPHILES- Why does that matter to you? Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same... forever. He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this.

*Upon completing ACT 5: RADICAL TRAIN*

*ELISE is by herself when SONIC and ADAM appears*

ELISE- I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!

*SILVER appears from behind ELISE*

ADAM - ... You again.  
SILVER- This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die!  
ELISE- Sonic...  
Silver- Hah!  
Sonic- Hmph!

*EGGMAN appears*

EGGMAN- So how was your little walk, Princess?  
ELISE- Aaahh!  
SONIC- Elise!  
Silver- Haaaaa!

*SILVER throws SONIC across the room*

Sonic- Gwaah! Unnn!  
SILVER- It's time to end this!

*SHADOW appears in front of SILVER*

SILVER- Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?  
SHADOW- I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Upon completing Boss Battle 4: Shadow)

SILVER- Hyaaah!  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!

*SHADOW stops SILVER in his tracks*

SILVER- You...  
SHADOW- Don't bother.  
SHADOW- With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free.  
SILVER- I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close! Uuuuuh!  
SHADOW- Chaos...  
SILVER- ... Control!

*SILVER uses Chaos Control and escapes SHADOW'S bind. Both look suprised*

SHADOW- He... induced a Chaos Control.  
SILVER- I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world!  
SHADOW- Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past.  
SILVER- What? What are you talking about?"  
SHADOW- Apparently, it seems that for both of us to discover the truth, we must see the event that took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want to know.

*SHADOW and SILVER use Chaos Control to go 10 years into the past together*

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find the Castle Entrance!)  
SS- An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!  
DUKE- Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?  
ELISE- Father!  
DUKE- Elise!

A flame and shadow appear*

SILVER- Is that!? That flame is... Iblis!  
SHADOW- And the black shadow is the original Mephiles.  
SILVER- That's Mephiles!? They're escaping!  
SHADOW- We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles.  
SILVER- OK. Then leave Iblis to me!  
DUKE- Wait. Seal it with this...

*DUKE hands SHADOW the Scepter of Darkness*

SILVER- Hurry!

(Upon completing ACT 6: AQUATIC BASE)  
SILVER- Hyaah! Uun!

*SILVER spots the DUKE*

SILVER- Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!  
DUKE- I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen. Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!

*The flame is sealed within ELISE*

DUKE- I'm sorry, but... Can you take her to a safe place?  
SILVER- Hey!  
DUKE- That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry,no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And... Live... happily...

*AUTHOR'S NOTE- For those who have been reading the full script, you'll realize that in SONIC'S story, ELISE has a memory of her dad, the DUKE, saying this. But she couldn't remember that last thing her dad said, which was "Live... happily". IRONIC*

*SILVER returns to SHADOW*

SILVER- Did you do it?  
SHADOW- Yes. And you?  
SILVER- .. Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. You're going to leave it behind?  
SHADOW- Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future... It's time to return.  
SILVER- Yes... Of course...  
SHADOW- Chaos Control!  
SILVER- Chaos Control!  
ELISE- Father...

*SILVER hands ELISE his EMERALD*

SILVER- It's a lucky charm.

*SILVER returns to the present*

SILVER- Blaze...  
BLAZE- What did you see?  
SILVER- The Iblis Trigger wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog.  
BLAZE- I see...  
Non-player-characters- *make lots of noise*  
SILVER- They're quite noisy.  
BLAZE- Yes. I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat.  
SILVER- No! What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?

*SILVER runs off*

BLAZE- Silver!

(Upon completing TOWN Mission: Find Sonic!)  
SILVER- Hyaah! You look like you're in a hurry.  
SONIC- ... So what's going on?  
SILVER- Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess.

(Upon completing ACT 7: KINGDOM VALLEY)

*EGGMAN'S battleship explodes*

SONIC- Elise!  
SILVER- Wait, there's still a way to change this. If we return to an earlier point in time, we can prevent this.  
SONIC- ... ! I understand.  
SONIC- Chaos Control!  
SILVER- Chaos Control!  
SONIC- Silver! I can handle the rest of this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere else to go to, right?  
SILVER- You...  
SONIC- I'll make sure to change Elise's fate.  
SONIC- And that in turn, should change your future, too, Silver.

*SILVER nods*

SONIC- Thank you, Silver!  
SILVER- Yeah... Just save her.

*SILVER returns to the future with BLAZE*  
SILVER- I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it.  
BLAZE- So you have a plan? Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames...

*Later*

SILVER- C'mon Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!

(Upon completing Boss Battle 5: Iblis Nova)  
SILVER- Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!

*The flame rejects SILVER*

SILVER- *Gyaaaaah* No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel? Nnnnnggh... urgh!  
BLAZE- I'll take Iblis.  
SILVER- Blaze!  
BLAZE- Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted. Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension.  
SILVER- No! I can't do that to you!  
BLAZE- Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!  
SILVER- I can't! If you're gone, then I won't know what to do any more! You've fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?  
BLAZE- ... You're so naive. But... I... I've always liked that about you.  
SILVER- Blaze!  
BLAZE- Good luck, Silver... 

(CREDITS PLAY)


	4. Last Story

SONIC AND ADAM THE HEDGEHOG 2006 – LAST STORY

ELISE- Huh?

*MEPHILES appears before ELISE*

*MEHPILES goes up and kills SONIC*

ELISE- Ahaaa! Sonic! Sonic!  
ADAM – Sonic, what's happened?  
MEPHILES- Heh heh... Ah ha ha ha ha!  
ELISE- Sonic?  
DUJE- Yes, Elise… Don't cry, no matter what happens.  
ELISE- Oh..., no… Aaaaaah!

*ELISE cries*

MEPHILES- Ah ha ha ha ha! Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Iblis! Now, Chaos Emerald! It's time for the final curtain call!

*A bright light flashes and ADAM, TAILS, KNUCKLES, AMY, SILVER, ROUGE, EGGMAN, SHADOW and ELISE appear in a disorted dimension*

TAILS- What is this?  
AMY- Where are we? What's going on?  
KNUCKLES- Is this because of that light?  
SILVER- The Chaos Emerald has disappeared...  
AMY- Silver?  
SILVER- What are you doing here? This is all so confusing...  
ROUGE- It's all because of Solaris.  
ADAM – This is probably Hell for us.  
EGGMAN- It seems we were all were caught by the spatial distortion. Iblis' seal has been broken. Due to Mephiles manipulation...  
AMY- Sonic?  
TAILS- No... You don't think...  
KNUCKLES- Sonic!  
EGGMAN- Mephiles played us all for fools! His plan all along was to cause the Princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry.  
ADAM – You didn't tell us this before, Eggman?  
SILVER- So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before... Solaris!  
EGGMAN- This creature will consume all existing timelines and time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness.  
SHADOW- The instability of time caused this time-space rift.  
EGGMAN- It won't remain for much longer.  
KNUCKLES- We've no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!  
EGGMAN- No, it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present and future. Defeating it here, now, would do nothing.  
SILVER- No, I won't give up. There has to be a way. If you say it exists in the past, present and future, I'll destroy them all at once!  
SHADOW- Certainly, it would have been possible, if he was still alive.  
AMY- Sonic! Sonic! (sobs)  
ELISE- Sonic…  
SILVER- What's the matter?  
ELISE- I feel... Sonic's presence in the wind. I don't think he's dead yet! I'm sure of it. It's not too late!  
SILVER- Of course! Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!  
SILVER- Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle... You can do it, Princess!  
ELISE- I can?  
SILVER- You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Sonic's soul!  
ELISE- I... will!  
EGGMAN- Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world.  
TAILS- To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!  
AMY- I'll go, too! Because it's for Sonic! So Elise, Adam ... Watch over him!

(Upon completing Final Act; The End of the World)

*ELISE is wishing upon the CHAOS EMERALDS*

ELISE- Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles... Please heed my call... I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. I wish to talk to him... once again! You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me... To us!

*SONIC is revived*

SONIC- Thank you, Elise.

*SONIC, ADAM, SILVER, and SHADOW turn super*

(Upon completing Last Battle: Solaris)  
ELISE- Did you destroy it?  
SONIC- ... No. That is the true Solaris.

*Points to a flame in the center of the disorted world*

SOLEANNA- Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope.  
ELISE- It's so beautiful...  
SOLEANNA- When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate...  
ELISE- Will we be able to see momma?  
SOLEANNA- Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again.  
ELISE- Everything started from here… Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation? If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right?

*SONIC looks sad*

ELISE- But our encounter... You and I will never meet. It will never have happened. I… To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!  
SONIC- Elise. Just smile.

*The flames are put out and the world disappears in a flash*

*We see the people cheering on the streets. SOLEANNA, ELISE, and ELISE'S MOTHER are on a float for which the crowd cheers for. Suddenly, ELISE looks up as SONIC'S voice is faintly heard*

MAID- Miss Elise?  
ELISE- Just now... I felt like someone was calling to me.  
MAID- I'm sure. It's just the wind.  
ELISE- Of course. But it feels so familiar somehow...

*Screen fades as you get an overview of Soleanna, with cheering people*

(CREDITS PLAY)


End file.
